The invention relates to a sectional overhead door arrangement and, particularly, to an intermediate guide member of guide means for the rollers arranged in upper corner zones of the door leaf member that is uppermost in the closed position.
In sectional overhead doors of the aforementioned type, the rollers provided in the upper corner zones of the door leaf member that is uppermost in the closed position are held in separate guide means, guided separately from the usual guide for the rollers of the door leaf members adjoining in the downward direction, are available in the state of the art in various designs. The intermediate guide members between the horizontal guide section for these rollers of the uppermost door leaf member and the frame are of an arcuate configuration, namely, in an arc having a larger radius than the arc of the bridging sections for the guidance of the rollers of the remaining door leaf members. These bridging sections, in their curved form, are not only difficult to produce but also interfere, due to their convex shape with respect to the ceiling of the room to be closed, with a space-saving arrangement, regarding the lintel height of the door aperture, for the weight balancing mechanism for the door leaf in the form of a shaft with torsion springs mounted thereon and with rope drums provided at both ends.
Moreover, in the conventional section overhead doors of this type of structure, assembly is cumersome because the mounting of the guide rails and of the weight balancing mechanism is executed by disposing individual parts, in part in a difficult spatial correlation and combination.
The present invention resides in providing a door of the aforementioned type which employs components that can be manufactured in a simple, compact and precise fashion and can be installed even in case of a low installation height between the upper terminal rim of the door aperture to be closed and the ceiling of the room to be enclosed by the door, and which can be mounted, with extensively preassembled parts, in an especially simple way at the site.
This has been accomplished according to the invention, by mounting the intermediate guide member for the rollers of the door leaf member that is uppermost in the closed position, as well as the torsion shaft bearing, at special bearing brackets attached in the two upper corner zones of the door frame, and by forming the intermediate guide members with a linear zone between end sections that are respectively curved and bent at an angle.